The Misaki Chronicles
by IHeartYaoi01
Summary: The adventures of Misaki and Usagi's day to day lives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Junjou Romantica or any of it's characters. I just play with them:-)

* * *

Another day, another pile of chores for Misaki. He didn't normally mind, but today was different. No Usagi-san. It wasn't that he missed him or anything. He didn't. Definitely not. Well, maybe a little. But he just didn't have anything to entertain himself with! When Usagi-san went to these celebrations, he would usually set and watch tv, a luxury for him(thanks to that damn Usagi). But since Usagi had been keeping him a little... distracted lately, his chores had piled up beyond belief.

_'Baka Usagi-san, I never catch a break.'_

Just then, the shelf he had been dusting collapsed, submerging him within a mountain of dust and literature. He struggled to the top, breathing in a rush of fresh air. As he was reassembling the shelf, his eye caught the title of a book.

"'My Love, My Desire', huh. Sounds stupid."

But as he went to put the book back on the shelf, he couldn't fight the curiosity. He took the book and sat down on the couch, beginning to read.

_'Misaki pushed his lover hard against the kitchen counter,"I thought I told you not to bother me while I was making dinner." Usagi's eyes widened at the thought of what his punishment would be this time.'_

"Whatever. As if I would ever do that. Stupid old pervert." But as he said this, he sunk deeper into the couch, and deeper into the book.

_'Usagi whimpered as Misaki slipped a finger inside him. "M-Misaki! Stop it!" he pleaded. "Oh you know you like it, Usagi," Misaki breathed in his ear. He added a second finger, pleased by his lover's moans.'_

The real Misaki was also quite pleased. As he continued reading, he found his hand drifting closer to the bulge in his jeans.

_'"Oh, Misaki! You're so big! It hurts!" Usagi screamed as he was roughly taken from behind.'_

Misaki began stroking himself, closing his eyes to imagine Usagi bouncing up and down on top of him. "Usagi-san, you feel so good!" He couldn't help the moans that escaped his mouth at the thought of taking the arrogant man.

_'"Misaki!" He was so close. One more thrust from his lover and he would be sent over the edge.'_

"Oh yes Usagi-san, cum for me! You're so tight! I think I'm gonna..."

"Misaki!"

"Usagi-san!"

"Misaki!"

One last stroke and he covered his hand in his essence. But when he opened his eyes, his erection returned, full-force, along with a blush. Usagi-san was standing in front of him, hand at his crotch, panting and smirking.

"Misaki, what were you just doing?"

Misaki racked his brain for a way out, but found none. Usagi stalked over to the couch and sat on Misaki's lap.

"Were you touching yourself while thinking of me? Of taking me? Well, here's your chance. I'm all yours."

He ground his hips into Misaki to put emphasis on his words.

"No way!", Misaki said as he pushed on Usagi's chest,"that's gross! Get off me, Usagi-san!"

Usagi paid him no attention. He pulled his shirt off, followed by his lover's. He let his hands drift down Misaki's chest to tweak a nipple.

"Oh! Ngh... no, stop!" Misaki knew nothing he said would matter. _'Maybe he's just joking. He would never actually let me have control. Well, I'll show him not to mess with me!'_

Misaki grasped Usagi's hips, pulling their chests flush together. He kissed Usagi hard, shoving his tongue inside.

Usagi's eyes opened wide with shock at Misaki's actions. He had never been so bold before. His eyes closed in pleasure as he let the new Misaki have his way with him.

Misaki was startled when Usagi didn't fight back. _'He probably just thinks I'm not going to go very far. I guess I'll just have to teach him a lesson. God, I sound like I'm in one of those BL novels'_

Misaki decided to be a little bolder and unbuckled Usagi's belt, pulling his pants down. He rubbed the palm of his hand against Usagi's arousal, then pulled off his boxers. He now had a fully naked, horny Usagi in his lap, and no idea where to start.

_'Oh man, I didn't think this far ahead. What do I do now?'_Misaki only knew what it felt like to be touched, not how to touch someone else. Having had his eyes closed for most of their lovemaking sessions, he didn't have a clue how Usagi went about such things. And being as innocent as he was, he had never done any learning on it. So, he just tried what he thought would feel good.

_'I hope I know what I'm doing.'_

He ran a finger along the lenght of Usagi's member, eliciting a groan from the man above him. Taking that as a sign of approval, he grasped the weeping cock and started to slowly stroke him.

"Oh, Misaki. Mmmm, yes." Usagi couldn't help but moan at the actions of his partner. He would definitely have to get Misaki to do this again sometime.

Misaki's face went red asthe realization of what he was doing kicked in. But that didn't keep him from continuing. He dipped his finger in the slit, coating it in precum, then fumbled around Usagi's backside to find his entrance. It was difficult with his hands shaking as he did so.

Sensing his little lover's struggles, Usagi took Misaki's hand and led it to his opening.

Misaki slipped in a finger, scrunching up his nose at the strange feeling of Usagi's walls clenching around the digit. He thrust in a few times, adding a second finger to prepare him for what was to come.

* * *

I have kinda discontinued writing this one... I have no drive now. If you would really like for me to finish it, please tell me and I shall do so. :-) Your reviews warm my heart. Please don't let my heart freeze!


	2. Chapter 2

'What am I doing...what am I doing...WHAT am I DOING?'

Misaki was so confused. He couldn't decide if he was dreaming or if he was actually doing this. Usagi-san, THE Usagi-san, was sitting in his lap, moaning and panting into his ear. And he was LETTING him! This was wrong, so wrong.

It didn't help his already confused mind that he was very aroused, and his touching of Usagi was just egging it on.

He thrust his fingers in and out of Usagi, still a little mortified at his actions. Said man made a particularly loud groan, and Misaki couldn't take it anymore. He felt wrong, like he was going to throw up, and so very nervous.

"S-stop..Usagi-san...I can't..." he chocked out, removing his fingers from the other man's body and slumping against the couch.

Surprisingly, Usagi didn't get angry like Misaki thought he would have. Instead, he smirked and leaned down to kiss the small tomato-faced boy.

"I figured as much. It was still fun to see how far you would go. But now, it's my turn." He stood up from Misaki's lap and lifted his into his arms, heading for the bedroom.

"W-what? No! Put me down, Usa-"

Usagi silenced him with a rough, wet kiss before dropping him onto the bed. He made quick work of his clothes and continued the kissing.

Misaki attempted to stifle a moan as his lips were attacked, and failed. His protests were swallowed by Usagi's skilled mouth and forgotten. He eventually just gave up, knowing the outcome of this. He wrapped his arms around Usagi's shoulders and pulled him closer.

Usagi smirked into Misaki's mouth, then pulled away from the kiss. He chuckled when Misaki tried to pull him back down, happy that he was so eager. Instead of kissing Misaki's lips again, he let his tongue slide down his neck leisurly. He suckled softly on an exposed collarbone, then switched to a newly stretched-out neck. His mouth devoured every inch of the creamy white skin, licking and sucking to leave bright red marks all along his Misaki's neck.

"U-usagi-san...t-that tickles...,"Misaki whimpered, wiggling around in his spot. His body was becoming hot, and he was uncomfortable with Usagi looming over him so closely. It just made him burn.

Misaki gasped when Usagi licked his erect nipple, threading his fingers into the man's hair when he nibbled down on it ever so slightly. A light suck made him almost release his heavily-guarded moan.

Usagi was determined to force more delicious sounds from Misaki's sweet, kiss-swollen lips. He kissed a path down his belly, dipping his tongue into the navel just to watch him squirm. He reached his prize, grasped it in his long, talented fingers, and gave it a long stroke.

"A-ah!" Yes, there it was. The lovely voice he so craved to hear. More, he must have more! He wanted to eat up every inch of this beautiful boy and lick his plate. It had been a while since they had slept together, and he was famished.

He stroked Misaki a few more moments longer, then placed a teasing kiss on the tip. He was rewarded with a gasp and took that as a sign to continue. He licked up and down the throbbing flesh, then took him whole into his mouth. An arched back and a moan pleased him, and made him suck harder. His tongue lapped at the base as he bobbed his head, occasionally paying special attention to the head.

"U-usagi-san! Please...s-stop..." Music to Usagi's ears. But he wasn't quite donw with him yet. He released Misaki's member and raised his slender legs high above his head, pushing his knees into the matress.

"W-what are you doing?" Misaki asked, trembling slightly.

Usagi smirked, then lowered his head and plunged his tongue into Misaki's twitching entrance. Misaki nearly yowled, wiggling his hips back and forth and moaning Usagi's name as he was pleasured by the older man. The tongue inside him thrust in and out, massaging his inner walls. He whimpered when it was removed, only to moan aloud again as a finger took its place.

It pushed in and curled upwards, then was joined by another. The long digits mapped out familiar territory within Misaki's velvety walls, quickly finding his prostate to dull out the pain with pleasure. A few more minutes of this slow, sweet torture and he was ready.

Usagi let Misaki relax his legs back onto the bed as he stood up, searching through the dresser. He returned to bed with a half-empty bottle of lube, quickly squeezing a generous amount onto his hand and slicking up his erection.

"Are you ready, Misaki?" he whispered into the boy's ear, knowing how it made him tremble to do so.

"J-just do it..." he whimpered, wrapping his arms around Usagi's neck and legs around his waist.

He gasped in pain as Usagi filled him. No matter how many times they made love, it still hurt. And it had been so long, Misaki was as tight as the first time. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed through his nose, trying to calm down. Usagi rubbed his thighs soothingly, before recieving a nod to continue.

The movement was slow at first, languid and practiced, like breathing. Usagi wasn't ina hurry; he just wanted to enjoy his Misaki, to make this moment last forever.

Misaki, however, wanted him to pick up the pace, and voiced this by bucking up to meet one of his deep thrusts. Usagi groaned, and took the hint. He pounded into Misaki as hard and fast as he could, knowing that the younger wanted such but was to shy to ask. He had learned to read him, and knew just when to do what. He could tell that Misaki was getting close, and started stroking his member to help him along.

"U-usagi-san...I..I'm gonna-" He couldn't get his words out fast enough, and sputtered something that sounded like Usagi's name as he climaxed onto his chest and Usagi's hand.

Usagi brought his hand up to his mouth to taste Misaki's release, and with one look at the smaller boy's flushed, satisfied face, he released deep inside him with a moan of Misaki's name.

* * *

They layed in each other's arms after, exausted and satisfied, and Misaki lifted his head to look at Usagi.

"Usagi-san...I'm sorry I couldn't be like the Misaki in your book..." He looked so upset, and down. Usagi couldn't understand why. Then it clicked.

"Misaki, those are just books. They are not my secret hidden desires for you to be something you're not. I love you just as you are, my beautiful, sweet, shy, adorable, sexy Misaki."

Misaki blush at the last few words, then snuggled deeper into Usagi's arms.

"I love you too, pervert Usagi-san."

* * *

Please forgive me! I did not intend on waiting so long to do this! I hope you do not lose faith in me, my precious readers. I promise, there is more lovely yaoi on the way. I am in the process of writing a Durarara fanfic, so be on the lookout! As always, please review. They are my fuel, and keep me going in my mundane life like Misaki to Usagi-san!


End file.
